Kiss In Heaven
by Kato Banko
Summary: Esta era una noche increiblemente fría por lo que es urgente hacer algo para aumentar la temperatura...INUYASHAXSHIPPO MIROKUXSANGO


_Por fin volví a escribir algooo!!! XD llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir por culpa de los estudios u.u pero bueno...ultimamente me dio por ver Inuyasha asi ke me acorde de esta parejita ke me gusta desde lo ke paso con Myoga y la pulga ke estaba enamorada de el (mas de uno debe recordarlo no?? fue el momento mas gay de toda la serie) ademas como vi ke no habian fics de esta pareja decidi hacerlo n.n espero ke les guste_

**Kiss In Heaven**

Esta era una noche muy fría, demasiado fría a decir verdad, no estaba lloviendo ni nevando, ni siquiera era invierno pero aun así la mayoria de la gente se encontraba en sus casas tratando de aunmentar la temperatura con fuego o con lo que encontraran pero para Inuyasha esto no era un problema ya que era muy resistente

-Menos mal que Kagome está en su época, no hubiese podido soportar este intenso frío-le comentó Inuyasha a Shippo quien era el único que lo acompañaba en esa habitación

-Sí, pero también es un problema para Miroku y Sango, deben estar congelándose en la otra habitación-el pequeñito se veía muy preocupado por sus amigos ya que al no ser humano no le afectaba tanto ese frío, al igual que Inuyasha

-¿De verdad crees eso?-miró a su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero si está haciendo un frío insoportable, deberiamos hacer algo por ellos-propusó Shippo

-A ver...piensa un poco, estamos hablando de Miroku, el monje pervertido...que está en la misma habitación con la chica que le gusta y ella está muriendo de frío ¿qué crees que va a hacer?-se puso frente al zorrito para que lo escuchara bien

-Mm...pero si la abraza Sango de inmediato lo golpeará-meditó un poco antes de responder

-No lo creo, lo haría si estuviesemos todos allí mirándolos pero en privado ella se deja-se dió vuelta para mirar a la pared que unía su habitación con la de Miroku y Sango

-¡¿Es en serio?!-gritó sorprendido el pequeño Shippo-¿Sango se deja acariciar por Miroku?

-Y no sólo acariciar...-puso cara de pervertido, provocando que Shippo se sonrojara notoriamente

-I..Inuyasha...estás diciendo que...-no podía expresar bien lo que pensaba por la sorpresa

-Exacto-asintió Inuyasha-Cada vez que logran estar solos hacen el amor

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-lo interrogó

-Porque escucho sus gemidos, tal vez ustedes no los notan pero a mi me han despertado por la noche, sabes que soy muy sensible, también puedo sentir el olor del semen de Miroku-explicó con total naturalidad

-Vaya...no lo había notado-se sonrojó aun más

-No te pongas así como si fuese algo malo, es de lo más normal...en las personas que se aman-y al decir esto sonrió levemente mirando a Shippo a los ojos

-Inuyasha...no empieses ahora, estamos en una casa abandonada de un pueblo que no conocemos, cualquier persona podría llegar y entrar...-se alejó un poco de Inuyasha

-Bah...da igual, nadie vendrá a esta hora con este frío, Sango y Miroku ya comenzaron a tener sexo... nadie vendrá a salvarte, estás atrapado-le dijo en un tono travieso, acercándose más a Shippo

-Inuyasha-kun...-susurró-hace mucho que no estábamos solos, estoy algo nervioso

-No te preocupes, recuerda que Kagome no vendrá-tomó la pequeña mano derecha de Shippo y se la llevó a la boca, besándola delicadamente

-Inuyasha-kun-repitió, cerrando sus ojos para entregarse por completo a su seme

-Eso es...no tengas miedo, yo sé lo que hago-abrazó lentamente a Shippo, permanecieron en silencio un largo rato

-Me alegro de que estemos así, por fin juntos y solos-murmuró el zorrito

-Yo también, a veces se me hace dificil disimular lo nuestro-Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su uke, desarmando su moño

-Sí...en ocaciones siento deseos de irme lejos contigo y gritar que te amo-miró a los ojos a su compañero quien le sonreía con dulzura

-Yo también...pero no podemos abandonar la misión de acabar con Naraku así como así-con ese comentario su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de impotencia

-Pero de todos modos estamos juntos ahora-se aferró a las ropas de Inuyasha y se quedaron en silencio nuevamente

-Te amo...-dijo Inuyasha abrazándo con fuerza a Shippo, este subió la cabeza y se miraron fijamente pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a iniciar el beso, querían besarse, es cierto, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hacerlo y quedar como el "ansioso" que no puede estar cerca de su amado sin besarlo, hasta que ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y unieron sus bocas en ese tierno y profundo beso que les hacía sentir como si el tiempo se detuviese, aquel insoportable frío no se sentía para nada en aquella habitación ya que el calor de esos enamorados era insuperable, sus lenguas se juntaron y peleaban entre ellas con pasión dejando pequeños hilos de saliva entre sus bocas, se acostaron en la cama y justo cuando Inuyasha comenzó a quitarse la ropa algo los interrumpió

-Aaaaah!!!!-un fuerte grito que venía de la habitación de Miroku y Sango

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Shippo muy preocupado

-Nada-Inuyasha volvió a besarlo pero el pequeño se separó de él

-No es momento para esto, ese grito fue de Sango y ella podría estar en peligro-trató de levantarse pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió

-No seas bobo, ese gritó no fue de dolor, fue de placer-aclaró, mirando al asustado Shippo quien estaba muy extrañado aun-fue un orgasmo de Sango

-¿Estás seguro?-le dijo un poco más calmado

-Claro, ahora te toca a ti gemir así-se lanzó sobre Shippo para continuar besándolo, el pequeño uke se dejó, acariciando las orejas de Inuyasha

-No hagas eso-se quejó él

-Anda, déjame seguir..no tiene nada de malo, tenemos que aprovechar esta noche-respondió Shippo

-Entonces yo tocaré tu colita-comenzó a manosear la cola del zorrito

-Ay! Me haces cosquillas-se reía

-Tú también me haces cosquillas al tocar mis orejas-ambos rieron por un rato con esos juegos,más tarde se dedicaron a hacer el amor como se debe pero con cuidado para no gritar demasiado.

Al día siguiente todos fueron al pozo para recibir a Kagome quien traía comida para todos

-¿Qué hicieron anoche, chicos?-preguntó Kagome-¿durmieron al aire libre?-los cuatro se sonrojaron un poco con la pregunta pero Miroku, como es experto en mentir aclaró un poco las cosas

-Encontramos una casa abandonada y todos nos acostamos en la misma habitación pero en diferentes camas-todos asintieron

-Que bueno...pero en la tarde cuando me fui estaba haciendo mucho frío, me imagino que de noche fue aun peor-comentó ella, algo preocupada

-Para nada-dijo Inuyasha-no sentimos nada de frío

-¿No?-preguntó Kagome

-No, de hecho...-miró disimuladamente a Shippo-fue una de las noches más calurosas de mi vida-Shippo le devolvió esa mirada sonriendo ampliamente, luego de comer continuaron con su viaje en busca de Naraku y de los fragmentos de Shikon como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, Kagome no sospechó nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche pero ellos cuatro la recordarían por siempre como la velada más romántica y llena de pasión que han vivido,y lo mejor es que sabían que esa no sería la última.

Fin

Uuy,no kedo ni taaan bien pero es lo ke hay,está cortito también porke es de noche y tengo ke irme a dormir ya XD si les gusto dejen review :3


End file.
